Wingmen
by MachinegunM4aniac
Summary: A newly successful German fighter ace is assign a new wingman during the beginning of the BoB. The catch is, that the new wingman is a woman. part of an experiment the RLM is conducting. this fanfic is not based off of red tails, it was the only available slot i could put it in. The story will be looked at through 2 POV'S.


1940, Britain 5 weeks in to the battle of Britain. In the skies above the country, two foes go at each other. *heavy breathing, gunfire, and bullets ricocheting around the ME 109.* **Hans, P.O.V:** I'm diving and twisting to avoid the Brit's shot. This is what I sign up for? to be shot at by a British pilot? Finally I had enough I pitch my plane into a climb did a half barrel roll, flip over and when his plane entered my gun sight, I let lose with a 7.92 mg and a 20 mm cannon. Next thing I knew his plane blew into bits. panting I turn my plane towards the french coast. Landing at my field near St. Mere Eglise, I cut the engine, flip open my canopy, and got out. "Hans!" said a voice. "Welcome back, I thought you were dead." "It's good to see you too, Jorge." I replied. "Guess what Jorge, I got my fifth kill today." I said out loud to him. He turns around with a smile on his face. "Congratulations, you are now officially a member of the Ace club." He responded. I look over my shoulders to see a group of good looking ladies walking by. "Jorge, whats with those girls over there?" "Oh them, yeah I cant believe it either.." he paused to light a cigarette. ".. those girls are part of a experiment from the Government, to see if women can fly and fight in combat. Starting tomorrow we are going to be assign one of them to be our wing man, or should I say wing woman." He replied. "Really?" I asked. "Yup and if this works, we are going to be working with a all woman fighter group. C'mon let's go get dinner. We walk in to the mess hall and Jorge, to everyone yelled "Hans just got his fifth kill! he's now an ace!" Then everyone cheered. As i sat down to eat my dinner, a couple of other pilots came up to me. "Hans, welcome to the aces club." their leader said. Then he held out his hands. "The name is Adolf Galland, this here is, Lutzow, he's not much of a talker, Heinz Staüber, and Wolff." Then he notice I was looking at his iron cross. "You like it? you need to shoot down 20 or more fighters to get this. The Ritterkreuz des Eisemen Kreuzes." "How many kills do you have?" I asked. "30 maybe 40 I dont know I lost track." Then pulled out a Spanish cigar and lit it. We sat there talking to each other for 2 hours till the mess hall was empty. He yawns. "Well I ought to hit the hay I'm getting tired, Guten Nacht." he said "Guten Nacht." I replied back. He turned around and said, "You know what? meet me on the strip at 0530 I promoting you to be my wing man for just a day." "That'd be nice sir." I replied back. "Oh and do call me Adolf, I do not like to be called sir during a war." "I 'll take note of that." I headed back to my personal barracks, I have a bad problem with having so many people around me, so they gave me my own barracks. I had just undressed my flight gear when I heard some one saying my name. I turn around to see a girl of may two years younger than me, average height of 1.67 to 1.70 meters. "What is it you want miss?" I asked. She was very timid. "I-I was told to talk to a Lt. Hans Großmann. Im suppose to be his new wingman i guess you will call it." she replied. "That'd be me." I walked up to her and held out my hand for her to shake it. " C'mon I dont bite." I said. Then she very timidly shook my hand. " Well make your self at home, your bunk is right there, bathroom's down the hall, and the mess hall is three buildings down from here." I told her. " Okay." she responded. 'Also your staying here, I dont want to lose you in 2 hours. I'm going on a mission tomorrow, after that we are going to have one on one time with the ME-109." "By the way what's your name?" I asked. "My name is Greta Seitzer, but you can call me Greta." she replied more perkier. "Well im going to bed." I replied "Good night." she replied back.

* * *

 _Greta's P.O.V:_ I was nervous. I've never been this far from home. In fact I never left Germany. Now I'm at some airfield, in France dressed in a Luftwaffe uniform made for women. I was to be a "fighter pilot" as an experiment for the Party. I didn't like it. Then a man in a kubelwagen came up to me and stop. " Are you one of the new recruits?" he asked. "Yes." I replied very shyly. Which was unusual. I've always been the outgoing type. "Hop in." he said. I did as he asked. "I'm the main ground crew leader, all these planes you see is what me and my crew fix to help the pilots fight a war." I noticed a gold cross hanging from his neck. "What's that?" I asked. "This?" he said then he continued, "This is the Spanish Cross in Gold with Swords and Diamonds." "I got it for serving in the Spanish civil war. I was a fighter pilot." he finished. "What happen?" I asked. " I got into a bad accident, lost my sight in my left eye. They tried to discharged me but I convinced them that I can do maintenance on their aircraft." The man stopped the vehicle at the airfield's HQ. "What's your name." I asked. "My name is Jorge." he replied back then he drove away. I walked into the building. "Corporal, right this way." a captain said. I followed him into an office. "Take a seat please." He asked. I did what I was told. "First of welcome to France. Next thing is your assignment.'' he said. He flipped through some papers until he said, "There we are you will be assign to Lt. Hans Großmann." "He is at barracks 13c five buildings down from here." "Ok." I replied "Dismissed." he said. I saluted then left. My heart was pounding I never met this guy before I'm not sure what he will do. I reached his barracks and opened the door. I found him undressed in his regular clothes. Lt. Hans?" he turned around and he looked cute, that's when I started to become shy. "What is it you want miss?" he asked. "I-I was told to talk to a Lt. Hans Großmann. Im suppose to be his new wing man I guess you will call it." I replied back. "That'd be me." he said. He then walked up to me and held his hand out. I didn't know what he was going to do, so I was a little hesitant, then he said "C'mon I dont bite." Then I knew what he was trying to get at. So I shook his hand. Then he said," Well make your self at home, your bunk is right there, bathroom's down the hall, and the mess hall is three buildings down from here." "Ok." I replied back. Then he proceeded to say,'Also your staying here, I dont want to lose you in 2 hours. I'm going on a mission tomorrow, after that we are going to have one on one time with the ME-109." "By the way what's your name?""My name is Greta Seitzer, but you can call me Greta." I replied back with my confidence self. Lastly he said, "Well im going to bed." "Good night." I replied back. I watched as he went to sleep, then I went into the bathroom and started the water. As the water was filling the bath tub I got undressed. I got in, took my bath, got into pajamas, and went to sleep.


End file.
